


ice cold love and cold hard cash

by juicearriba



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Break Up, Chains, Cold, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gen, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Homophobia, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Stairs, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Vampire Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Zamboni, confederate pokkle, improper use of zambonis, potential misuse of zambonis, zamboni based universe, zamboni misconduct, zamboni operation, zamboni ramp tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicearriba/pseuds/juicearriba
Summary: retelling the classic hunter exam arc, but with a new and unexpected twist.leorio and kurapika fight the trails and tribulations that both of them face in their everyday lives, together.gon and killua work tirelessly to train to be strong enough to beat hisoka, and killua learns something he never knew about himself along the way.hisoka, a jaded and tired man, meets illumi, who might just be exactly what hisoka needs to pull himself out of this funk.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 9





	1. yes. hell yes.

**Author's Note:**

> weekly updates every tuesday
> 
> sorry for a bit of a cliff hanger and short chapter... i was very excited to share my new idea with everyone. i truly hope you enjoy. thank you for clicking.

gon, leorio, and kurapika push their zambonis through the giant door. after a long journey, the three of them have made it here together. they’ve already overcome many obstacles together, and have created an unbreakable bond in just the last few days alone, but alas, their journey will not be ending anytime soon, and they will have many, many more obstacles put in their way before they are through. 

but now, filled with hope and determination, the three young men enter the room on their zambonis, a room that is filled to the brim with the best of the best zamboni operators alive. they’ve made it. the annual zamboni hunter exam. 

only a few zamboni riders will make it out with a zamboni hunter operators license, and the tension in the air is thick, everyone on their toes and looking to sabotage any opponent to get a step up. 

gon cruises into the room full of zambonis clad in battle gear, and all of the other users stare at him in disgust. leorio and kurapika follow in behind him. 

a few of the zamboni hunter applicants take note of the zambonis of the newest entrants. gons zamboni is an ugly green color, decked out with nets and other assorted fishing equipment. kurapikas zamboni is coated in metal chains. leorios zamboni has nothing on it. it is undecorated and boring.

gon, kurapika, and leorio have only been in the room for a few moments before they are approached by a curious man on a disgusting and ugly zamboni.

“hello new friends!” the man shouts as he glides up to the newcomers. “my name is tonpa!i am a zamboni hunter exam veteran!”

gons eyes widen with admiration. “really?! thats soooooo cool!” 

tonpa grins. “yes! i’ve taken the exam twenty-seven times, this makes my twenty eighth!”

gon is vibrating with excitement. “woah!! are there other people here who taken it that many times?” he asks.

tonpa looks around. “well, ive taken it the most out of anyone, but that old man there, and those three brothers, and various others uhhh i dont remember their names but,” tonpa gestures with his hands, “theyve all taken it a few times.”

gon nods as tonpa speaks, paying the closest of attention and hanging on tonpas every word. 

“well, seeing that you are all here now, i propose a friendship!” tonpa says, and gon smiles so wide his face is in danger of splitting in two.

tonpa turns around in his seat to pull drinks out of his specially installed zamboni drink holder. he hands them to the three zamboni novices.

“let us toast… to friendship!” tonpa says with a devious grin.

the three novices turn to pour their drinks into their zamboni gas chamber, as it is the polite thing to do.

“little do they know,” tonpa says, “those drinks are filled with corrosives, and will absolutely destroy their zamboni!! hahahahahHAAHAHHEhusuhauhehuaeahuehuehueahau” he laughs.

“oh really?” gon asks, immediately pulling his can away from the gas tank. leorio and kurapika do the same. “thank you for telling us tonpa!”

tonpa frowns. “foiled again :-(“ he says, and drives his zamboni away to find a new victim.

and a new victim he finds.

tonpa comes across a boy on a Giant Super Awesome Cool Guy zamboni. the boy has white hair and is generally just super chill and really cool. a perfect target.

“hey kid!” tonpa calls to him, “want some juice?” the kid turns to tonpa and smiles.

“of course!” he says with such a cool smile on his face. tonpa hands over the drink and the boy pours it immediately into his gas tank, emptying the drink in seconds. the kid turns back to tonpa.

“my tank still has room… got anymore?” he asks. tonpa is taken aback. if the kid keeps this up he will destroy his zamboni for good. tonpa hands another drink over. the boy pours it in his gas tank as well.

“maybe you should stop-” tonpa starts to say, before the boy cuts him off.

“dont worry,” he says with such a cool smirk tonpa feels like such a geed for messing with him. “my zamboni is immune to corrosives.”

and with that, the boy turns away from tonpa, disappearing into the crowd of zamboni operators. 

seconds later, a man in a very fast looking samboni comes into view. he introduces himself as satotz, and says that the first stage of the exam has started. their first task is to follow him.

commotion arises throughout the examinees, what an easy first task they think. and then satotz starts his zamboni. it is so fast. such a fast zamboni. everyone collectively gasps. all the examinees turn their zambonis into the highest gear to try to follow him, but its so fast they have trouble following. zamboni engine sounds fill the air, and gon is filled with exhilaration.

the exam has started. gon, kurapika, and leorio are all in top gear, following satotz and the rest of the test takers at full speed. leorio worries if his zamboni can keep up. kurapika is filled with rage. gon has no thoughts.

the exam drones on, not much happening other than very intense very fast zamboni driving. gon has settled into the monotony of it all until a Very Cool zamboni pulls up beside him.

“hello!” gon says. the driver of the super awesome zamboni looks over to him. it is a child with Super Wicked Cool white hair.

“hello… how old are you?”

“hello. i am twelve years of age.”

“woah. me too!”

“my name is gon!”

“my name is killua.”

“killua, your zamboni is super cool!!” killua blushes, and looks at gons zamboni, desperately trying to compliment something about it. he fails.

“yeah yours is… a zamboni…. why do you want a zamboni license, gon?”

gon frowns, something… obscuring his face. he is… upset. over. something. killua feels awkward.

“my father was a zamboni.” gon says. killua nods. its a very real problem in their society. 

“im going to find him.” gon says, and killua starts in shock. gon is super cool. almost as cool as him.

“wanna be friends?” killua asks.

“ye!” gon says. they both ride together for a moment in silence and bliss. 

“so killua-” gon starts, but is cut of by a sound coming from behind. it sounds like a zamboni. both boys turn to look at each other in confusion.

“ooooOOoOooh GON,” comes a shout from behind. killua and gon turn to find the gayest man, truly the Absolute Queerest, they have seen in their life driving up behind them in a bright pink zamboni decorated with heart decals.  
the zamboni operator pulls up next to the two boys, smiling a devious grin the entire way.

“ooooOOoh gon,” he says again before putting his zamboni in top gear and zooming away. the two boys shrug at each other and continue on their way.

a few miles later, many of the participants have run out of gas. they tragically sit on the pathway, their meowzambonis unmoving. gon had never seen such an awful scene in his life, but his determination to find his father, the zamboni, forces him to keep pushing forward with killua by his side.

gon is shaking the terrible scene from his memory when he hears the telltale sound of a zamboni breaking down behind him. he turns his head to find leorio, his ugly zamboni stuttering as he pushes the gas pedal all the way down. 

gon slows down, staring at leorio expectantly. leorio frowns, staring back at gon with such fervor in his eyes. killua slows down as well, not knowing why but not wanting to leave gon in the dust.

leorio sighs a loud sigh, and then with a scream so loud it echoes off the walls and causes dust to pour down, leorio removes his shirt. this somehow does something, and his zamboni begins to move at full speed again.

gon puts his zamboni back into high gear as leorio zooms past. killua follows in gons suit, incredibly confused about what had just transpired. they continue forth nonetheless.

leorio, in his sudden burst of speed, has rushed to the middle of the pack, pulling up beside kurapika who is riding in his chained covered zamboni, sweat dripping down his body. leorio also has sweat dripping down his body, as it is a very taxing task to control zambonis at such high speeds. kurapika looks over to leorio, taking in his naked form. the sight fills kurapika with… something… something he cant explain. 

kurapika, overcome with new feelings, rips off his own shirt, to reveal another shirt underneath. leorio smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up, but quickly brings his hand back down to control his zamboni, as it is incredibly unsafe to operate machinery without using both hands.

the two ride next to each other, and all the other zambonis seem to fade away as they bask in one another's presence. kurapika looks over but quickly averts his gaze before leorio can catch him. after a few seconds of silence, kurapika gathers the courage to speak.

“sooo…” he trails off, trying to think of something to say. after floundering for a few more seconds, he comes up with, “why do you want to be a zamboni hunter?” 

meow meow meow meeow meow meow meow meoeew meow meow meow meow meow meeeow meow meow meeow meow meow meow meow meeeowww meow meow mewowww meow meow emwwwo meow MEOW MEO WM EMWOOOWOOOWWWW EMOW EMW MEWO MEOOOOWWWWWW

leorio grins with that awful, awful, truly disgusting smile of his.

“money,” he says, his eyes filled with greed and desire, but the hunger in his eyes makes kurapika question who its directed towards. 

“are you sure thats… all you want?” kurapika says, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“are you questioning my… motives?” leorio says seductively, looking kurapika up and down. the tension is palpable. kurapika blushes harder.

“and what if i am?” kurapika says, a challenge of testosterone glistening in his gaze. leorio pauses for a second, a smirk on his face.

“well you’d be right!!” he says with a pure grin. “i want to become a zamboni repairman! but the training is so expensive…” he trails off, obviously recalling his tragic, tragic zamboni related past. “but if i become a zamboni hunter,” he says pointing to himself, “i can sell my license and be rich enough to go to school!”

kurapika gasps in shock. “wow, leorio,” he says in awe. “you are such a good man!”

leorio smiles a self satisfied grin. “of course i am!” after pausing for a moment, leorio turns to kurapika. “what about you, huh? why do you want to be a zamboni hunter?”

the sexy tension that had previously surrounded the two men was replaced by something… something that could only be described as pure and unadulterated bloodlust. leorios subpar zamboni stuttered in fear, and leorio found himself wishing he had never asked. kurapikas headlights turn red.

“the spiders.” kurapika says, his voice cold like ice. leorio stares in confusion, waiting for kurapika to continue.

“they are notorious thieves, have you heard of them? theyre called… the phantom troupe of zambonis. you can tell their members from a zamboni sticker on their zamboni.” leorio gasps, he had heard of them. they were notorious thieves, stealing zambonis and zamboni parts left and right. what business did kurapika have with them???

kurapika continues. “and have you heard of the kurta racers? they are a team of the most fantastic zamboni racers in history, and all of the members have ruby headlights, passed down through the generations.” leorio gasps, he had heard of them. they were a team of the most fantastic racers in history, all with beautiful ruby headlights. what business did kurapika have with them???

“i am the only racer left in the kurta racing team.” kurapika says sternly. “the ruby headlights, they were all stolen by the phantom troupe of zambonis, i was the only one who made it out.” kurapika looks down, his tragic, tragic zamboni related backstory weighing down on him. “all of their zambonis were destroyed, only the headlights survived.”

leorio stares, his mouth agape after hearing kurapikas story. he shakes his head to escape his shocked state.

“but… your headlights! they weren’t red earlier?” leorio questions.

“no,” kurapika agrees, “they only turn red when we enter Racing Mode.”


	2. little rat little man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! sorry about the delay! i had a death in the family so it took a bit longer to get this one out. happy reading!!!! next chapter comes out monday!!

after kurapikas tragic tragic zamboni related backstory was revealed, leorio and kurapika rode together in silence, leorio a bit unsure of what to say to the obviously traumatized man next to him. leorio instead focuses ahead, looking for Satotz super fast zamboni. he can barely make it out in the distance.

leorio gives one final look to kurapika, who turns his head to meet his gaze. their moment of shared eye contact is filled with so much… leorio can barely stand it and looks away at of fear. fear of what? he questions. his own desires? his passion? he doesn’t know and doesn’t have the brain power at the moment to figure it out. operating a zamboni requires full mental attention.

kurapika turns his gaze back to the road in front of him, mentally chiding himself from looking away from the road. he has not come this far just to get in a zamboni related accident.

the two continue on, too afraid to look at each other after their last lust filled exchange. kurapika is hoping for something, anything else to focus on, when finally something appears. 

a little man rides in front of them, a kurapika is surprised, because he never thought he’d find a person with a stupider haircut and worse style than himself. but here he was. 

the man rode past in all his glory, ugly bobbed hair, stupid yellow scarf and disgusting pink hat(?). but that wasn’t the biggest eyesore on the man. kurapika looked down at the mans zamboni, just as said operator decided to do a Sick Spin to assert his dominance over the other users. kurapika gasped, both because the spin was super sick and he was a bit intimidated, but also because he caught a glimpse of the way the man had decorated his zamboni. 

on the side of the nasty nasty mans zamboni hung a flag. kurapika glared at the flag, and was filled with almost as much rage as he is when he looks at a spider. there, the nasty man had hung a red flag, bearing a blue X and stars dotting the X. that man… the abhorrent man… he was… kurapika was going to be sick. he was…

dunnnn….. dunnnnnn….. dunnnnnnnnnnn……. DUNN DUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
dun doon dun doon dun doon dun doon…………….

a confederate.

kurapika just about slammed on his brakes in shock and anger. leorio looked startled, wondering why kurapika would suddenly falter. leorio followed his gaze and saw… what must have been a hairless rat cosplaying as a man.

then leorio looked down, and for a second admires the rat mans, incredibly, also impeccably in tune zamboni exhaust pipe. leorio almost whistled in pure satisfaction. damn that was a nice exhaust pipe. 

but then leorio turned his attention slightly, and was almost as frightened as kurapika in that moment. that rat man. was he? he couldn’t be… no they would never let someone like him into the Zamboni Hunter Exam. 

leorio took another look and it was clear as day. that man… he was… 

a norweigian. 

leorio gaped at kurapika, who nodded in equal shock.

kurapika took another second to gain his composure, and then slammed hard on the gas to pull his zamboni up to the man in question.

the man looked over to kurapika and frowned.

“what is an ugly little twink like you doing in my hunter exam?” he asked, pulling down his raybans.

kurapika saw red. literally. his zamboni headlights washed the entire hall with an ominous blood red light. many of the zambonis surrounding the blonde stopped, their engines breaking due to the stress of being in the presence of kurapikas intense anger. 

leorio felt his zamboni stutter, and immediately kicked his heels into the sides of the zamboni hard. it was strong and muscular, it could take his hits. he needed it to keep going. he couldn’t leave kurapika alone… not with the deep connection they shared. 

the entire hallway shuddered in fear as kurapika became closer and closer to pokkle. pokkle looked the gay man right in the eyes, not a single speck of fear shown in either pair. 

“get out of my way, gay boy,” pokkle says, his face almost as red as kurapikas headlights. kurapikas headlights glow even more red.

kurapika yowls with fury and reaches over to grab pokkle by the shoulders. pokkle looks incredibly offended but does not move out of pure terror that the gay will be passed onto him by contact.

kurapika, using all the strength in his tiny, tiny, bird like arms, picks pokkle up and pushes him. hard.

pokkle tumbles, desperately clawing at the side of his zamboni as he falls. he grabs on with all his might, and stares up at kurapikas cold and unforgiving eyes. pokkle realizes that his final moments will be spent looking at this blonde gay kid. he frowns. this is what his life has come to. 

pokkle tries to grab hold of the steering wheel, his hand just barely brushing it as he reaches. terror reaches deep down into his being. these might be his final moments. he wasn’t going to pass the hunter exam. he would never leave this hallway if he can’t grab the wheel. 

using strength that not even he knew that he possessed, pokkle heaved himself up to grab the wheel of the zamboni. his vision was fading and everything was blurry. in his half conscious state, pokkle tried with all his might to change gears, to do anything to make the zamboni slower. exam be damned this was his life that was in danger.

the zamboni switched gears and pokkle pulled himself up a bit more onto the chair. he had survived. he was going to make it. he was going to live.

in those moments of pure joy, pokkle made a fatal mistake. he looked over, and met the angry grey eyes of kurapika. those unforgiving eyes. pokkle knew. and he accepted. his life was over.

kurapikas chained hand grabs pokkles, wrenching it off the steering wheel. one moment pokkle is suspended in air, kurapika his only lifeline, his only possible savior. and in the next, he is weightless. falling. a quick glace to the ground finds it racing up at him at incredible speeds. pokkle closes his eyes, saying his prayers to whatever god may be. he prays that god is forgiving.

“hyuck!” pokkle calls out as his back hits the cold concrete floor. and then hes gone. turned to dust. 

kurapika barely looks back at the pile of sand, a pink hat fluttering down to sit on top of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip pokkle T_T   
> updates wednesdays!!!


	3. pie with spaghetti inside (valentines special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!!! thank you for the patience. unfortunately there have been nine deaths in my family in the past month... theyre dropping like flies T_T i wanted to get this chapter out for valentines day so its a bit rushed but i hope everyone enjoys!! updates on thursdays!

pie with spaghetti inside  
(valentines special)

gon, killua, leorio, and kurapika all carry on, until finally, finally, they’ve reached the end of the tunnel. hundreds of stairs loom in front of them. leorio turns a bit green at the sight, his boring, awful, no good zamboni making sounds of alarm as he approaches it.

gon and killua turn to one another, smile, and put their zambonis in an even higher gear than they were before, racing ahead of the rest of the competition. 

kurapika smiles at the two of them, shaking his head fondly. his two kids that he met that morning are finally leaving the nest. his zamboni purrs with affection as it begins up the stairs. kurapika is jostled a bit at the beginning of the flight of stairs, but quickly gains his composure and rhythm as he is an incredibly experienced and responsible zamboni operator. a simple flight of stairs could never stop him.

he turns his head to leorio's ever present presence beside him, before he finds leorio not there. kurapika gasps and feels his heart lurch into his throat. leorio! where had he gone. kurapika couldn’t live without his knight in shining armor… where was he?!

kurapika whips his head around to find leorio, stuck at the bottom of the stairs, zamboni running over and over into the bottom step, never able to make it up. kurapika’s heart is filled with longing for this man… he can’t exactly place the feeling but he knows deep down that it will last a lifetime.

he turns his zamboni to autopilot and turns completely around in his chair to face leorio. (do not try this at home!!!! it is incredibly dangerous and near impossible!!!! kurapika as well as everyone in this fic are zamboni experts). leorio looks up at him with terror in his eyes.

“no!!” leorio calls, his ugly, slime-like voice echoing throughout the chamber. “we’ve made it this far! it can’t end now!”

kurapikas vision is blurred for just a moment, quickly blinking the tears away as he stares down at the trash man below him.

“it won’t end this way leorio!” kurapika calls back. “i’ll make sure of it!”

kurapikas hands are shaking and his head is spinning. his zamboni continues up the stairs. hes getting closer to the top and leorio is getting further away.

“what can you even do, kurapika?” leorio says, breaking away from kurapikas gaze. “just leave me here.” he says. 

kurapika hears a scream of anguish, but doesn’t realize its from him until moments after its ended. this won’t end like this. it can’t. because today is special. today is…

“i’ll save you leorio!” kurapika cries, “because its valentines day! lovers cannot be separated on this special, sacred day!”

leorio gasps, and hes almost cute for just a moment but then kurapika vomits a bit in his mouth at the sight of him.

“...its valentines day?” leorio asks in a quiet yet hopeful voice. kurapika nods and then beams down at leorio. suddenly, the answer is clear to him.

kurapikas vision goes red as he enters Racing Mode. Quickly, Kurapika unfastens the small container that balances just under his chair. He bites his lip a bit in concentration, struggling to unveil his ace in the hold while also keeping his balance on his zamboni. Kurapika manages, just barely, and returns to proper sitting position, chest heaving as he clenches his chain close to his chest.

Once regaining his composure, Kurapika takes a deep breath, locks eyes with Leorio, and unleashes his Ultimate Attack. His chain wraps around Leorio’s zamboni, grabbing it by the front bumper and steering wheel. Leorio’s mouth is agape in shock and absolute adoration for his blond savior. 

The chain makes a raucous rattling sound as its pulled taut. Kurapika’s zamboni jerks harshly, not accustomed to the massive weight it now has to tow. Kurapika lurches toward Leorio, desperately flailing to grab onto his zamboni, his chair, the chain, anything. But his fingers grab only air. Kurapika is falling.

Kurapika watches the ceiling above him, feels the air whisking by him, carrying strands of his hair into his face. He feels weightless in that moment, gliding through the air. He can make out a faint red light refracting across the ceiling of the cavern. What a beautiful sight, what a beautiful color. 

Kurapika thinks of his parents, of his friends, of his enemies. He thinks of Leorio. What a fool he was for not spending his time properly, for taking everything for granted.

He feels helpless, but he feels at peace.

Kurapika is shaken out of his daze by a pair of firm hands grasping him by the waist. Startled, he turns his head around, hair smacking both him and his savior in the eyes. 

Leorio winces a bit, but then smiles down at Kurapika. Make no mistake, it is not a nice smile, nor is it sexy or attractive by any means. It is disgusting and scheming and makes him look like a rat. But it’s Leorio, the man who Kurapika loves. And it’s Valentine’s Day. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Leorio says, staring deeply into the beautiful pools of color in Kurapika’s eyes. “Lovers cannot be separated from one another on this beautiful, sacred day.”

Kurapika feels joy work its way through his body, until it fills every single neuron, every cell is vibrating with is. Kurapika wraps his arms around Leorio, holding tight, as he buries his head into the ugly mans shoulder. It’s Valentine’s Day, and he’s safe. 

Kurapika, feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life, disengages Racing Mode.

leorios zamboni lurches forward again and his engine is spinning faster and making more noise than ever. leorio has a tight hold on his lover, so kurapika is not worried at all about falling off. its valentines day, they can’t be separated.

suddenly, leorios zamboni screams a great scream, a battlecry never heard by man or machine before, and it climbs the first step. and then the second. and then the third. and then the fourth. and then the fifth. and then the sixth. and then the seventh. and then the eighth. it skips the ninth step, going directly to the tenth. and then it climbs the eleventh. and then the twelfth. and then the thirteenth and then the fourteenth and then the fifteenth and the sixteenth. there is no stopping this zamboni, carried along by the power of two lovers on valentines day.

after many many many more steps, leorio and kurapika make it to the top of the staircase. they cross the threshold and the doors slam behind them, trapping everyone left in the chamber inside.

kurapika nuzzles leorio and leorio pats his head lovingly.

“lets get you back to your own zamboni, huh?” he says, and his zamboni tuts forward, the chain attaching his zamboni to kurapikas now slack and dragging on the floor. kurapika gives leorio a final squeeze and leorio chuckles quietly before picking the smaller, much more attractive man up and setting him back down, safe, in his own zamboni seat. kurapika quickly unwraps his chains from leorios zamboni, storing them back in his box for future use

he looks back at leorio, his leorio, and smiles. its valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! updates on mondays!


	4. Official Japanese Translation <ch 1-3>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official japanese translation (for taemin)

ゴン、レオリオ、クラピカは、巨大なドアからザンボニスを押し出します。長い旅の後、3人は一緒にここに到着しました。彼らはすでに多くの障害を一緒に克服し、ここ数日だけで壊れない絆を築きましたが、残念ながら、彼らの旅はすぐには終わらないでしょう、そして彼らは彼らの前にもっと多くの障害を抱えています終わりました。

しかし今、希望と決意に満ちて、3人の若い男性は彼らのザンボニで部屋に入ります。部屋は生きている最高のザンボニオペレーターの最高でいっぱいです。彼らはそれを成し遂げました。毎年恒例のザンボニハンター試験。

ザンボニハンターオペレーターの免許を取得できるのはほんの数人のザンボニライダーだけであり、空気の緊張は厚く、誰もがつま先で敵を妨害してステップアップしようとしています。

ゴンはバトルギアを身に着けたザンボニスでいっぱいの部屋に巡航し、他のすべてのユーザーは嫌悪感を持って彼を見つめます。レオリオとクラピカが彼の後ろに続きます。

ザンボニハンターの応募者の何人かは、最新の参入者のザンボニに注目しています。 gons zamboniは醜い緑色で、網やその他のさまざまな釣り道具で飾られています。 kurapikaszamboniは金属チェーンでコーティングされています。 leorioszamboniには何もありません。それは装飾されておらず、退屈です。

ゴン、クラピカ、レオリオは、嫌な醜いザンボニで好奇心旺盛な男が近づく前に、ほんの少しの間部屋にいました。

「こんにちは、新しい友達！」男は新参者に向かって滑るように叫びます。 「私の名前はトンパです！私はザンボニハンター試験のベテランです！」

ゴンズの目は感心して広がります。 "本当に？！すっごくかっこいい！」

トンパニヤリ。 "はい！私は27回試験を受けました、これは私の28回目になります！」

ゴンは興奮して振動しています。 「すごい！何度もそれを飲んだ人は他にいますか？」彼は尋ねます。

トンパは周りを見回します。 「ええと、私は誰からもそれを最大限に活用しましたが、そこにいるあの老人とその3人の兄弟、そして他のさまざまな人たちの名前は覚えていませんが」とトンパは手でジェスチャーします。 」

トンパが話すようにゴンはうなずき、細心の注意を払い、すべての単語をトンパにぶら下げます。

「さて、あなたが今ここにいるのを見て、私は友情を提案します！」トンパは言います、そしてゴンはとても広い笑顔で彼の顔は2つに分裂する危険があります。

トンパは自分の席で振り返り、特別に設置されたザンボニドリンクホルダーからドリンクを引き出します。彼はそれらを3人のザンボニ初心者に渡します。

「乾杯しましょう…友情に！」トンパはひどい笑みを浮かべて言います。

3人の初心者は、礼儀正しいことなので、飲み物をザンボニガス室に注ぎます。

「彼らはほとんど知りません」とトンパは言います。「それらの飲み物は腐食性物質で満たされ、彼らのザンボニを完全に破壊します！ hahahahahHAAHAHHEhusuhauhehuaeahuehuehueahau」と彼は笑う。

"まあ、本当に？"ゴンは尋ね、すぐに彼の缶をガスタンクから引き離します。レオリオとクラピカは同じことをします。 「トンパを教えてくれてありがとう！」

トンパは眉をひそめる。 「再び失敗しました:-(」彼は言い、新しい犠牲者を見つけるために彼のザンボニを追い払います。

そして彼が見つけた新しい犠牲者。

トンパはジャイアントスーパーオーサムクールガイザンボニで男の子に出くわします。男の子は白い髪をしていて、一般的にとても寒くて本当にクールです。完璧なターゲット。

「やあ、キッド！」トンパは彼に「ジュースが欲しい？」と呼びかけます。子供はトンパに向きを変えて微笑む。

"もちろん！"彼はとてもクールな笑顔で言います。トンパは飲み物を手渡し、少年はすぐにそれをガソリンタンクに注ぎ、数秒で飲み物を空にします。子供はトンパに戻ります。

「私の戦車にはまだ余裕があります…もうありますか？」彼は尋ねます。トンパはびっくりしました。子供がこれを続ければ、彼は彼のザンボニを永久に破壊するでしょう。トンパは別の飲み物を手渡します。少年はそれを彼のガソリンタンクにも注ぎます。

「たぶんあなたはやめるべきだ-」少年が彼を断ち切る前に、トンパは言い始めます。

「心配しないでください」と彼は言う。 「私のザンボニは腐食性物質の影響を受けません。」

それで、少年はトンパから離れ、ザンボニのオペレーターの群衆の中に姿を消しました。

数秒後、非常に見栄えの良いサンボニの男が見えてきます。彼は自分自身をサトッツと紹介し、試験の第一段階が始まったと言います。彼らの最初の仕事は彼に従うことです。

騒ぎは受験者全体に起こります。彼らが最初に考えるのは簡単なことです。そして、サトッツは彼のザンボニを開始します。それはとても速いです。そのような速いザンボニ。みんなが集まってあえぎます。すべての受験者は、ザンボニスを最高のギアに変えて彼を追いかけようとしますが、その速さで追いかけるのに苦労します。ザンボニエンジンの音が空気を満たし、ゴンは爽快感に満ちています。

試験が始まりました。ゴン、クラピカ、レオリオはすべてトップギアで、サトッツと残りの受験者を全速力で追いかけています。レオリオは彼のザンボニが追いつくことができるかどうか心配しています。クラピカは怒りに満ちています。ゴンは何も考えていません。

試験は無人機で行われ、非常に激しい非常に速いザンボニ運転以外はほとんど起こりません。 gonは、Very Cool zamboniまで、すべての単調さに落ち着きました。  
彼のそばに引き上げます。

"こんにちは！"ゴンは言います。超素晴らしいザンボニの運転手が彼を見渡します。それはスーパーウィキッドクールな白い髪の子供です。

"こんにちは、あなたはいくつですか？"

"こんにちは。私は12歳です。」

「すごい。私も！"

「私の名前はゴンです！」

「私の名前はキルアです。」

「キルア、あなたのザンボニはとてもクールです!!」キルアは顔を赤らめ、ゴンズザンボニを見て、必死にそれについて何かを褒めようとします。彼は失敗します。

「ええ、あなたは…ザンボニ…。なぜザンボニライセンスが必要なのですか、ゴン？」

ゴンは眉をひそめ、何か…彼の顔を覆い隠します。彼は…動揺しています。以上。何か。キルアはぎこちなく感じます。

「私の父はザンボニでした。」ゴンは言います。キルアはうなずきます。それは彼らの社会において非常に現実的な問題です。

「私は彼を見つけるつもりです。」ゴンは言う、そしてキルアはショックで始まる。ゴンは超クールです。彼とほぼ同じくらいかっこいい。

"友達になりたい？"キルアは尋ねます。

「はい！」ゴンは言います。二人は沈黙と至福の中で一瞬一緒に乗ります。

「sokillua-」ゴンが始まりますが、後ろからの音でカットされます。ザンボニのように聞こえます。両方の男の子は混乱してお互いを見るようになります。

「ooooOOoOoohGON」が後ろから叫びます。キルアとゴンは、最もゲイの男、本当に絶対的なクワイレストを見つけるために向きを変えます。彼らは、ハートのデカールで飾られた明るいピンクのザンボニで彼らの後ろを運転しているのを見ました。  
ザンボニのオペレーターは二人の少年の隣に引き上げ、邪悪な笑みを浮かべた。

「ooooOOohgon」と彼は再び言い、ザンボニをトップギアに入れてズームアウトします。二人の少年はお互いに肩をすくめ、彼らの道を続けます。

数マイル後、参加者の多くはガスを使い果たしました。彼らは悲劇的に小道に座り、meowzambonisは動かない。ゴンは彼の人生でそのようなひどい光景を見たことがありませんでした、しかし彼の父、ザンボニを見つけるという彼の決意は彼に彼の側でキルアで前進し続けることを強制します。

ゴンは、彼の後ろで壊れているザンボニのはっきりとした音を聞いたとき、彼の記憶からひどいシーンを揺さぶっています。彼は頭を回してレオリオを見つけました。アクセルペダルを完全に踏み込むと、醜いザンボニが吃音を発します。

ゴンは減速し、レオリオを期待して見つめます。レオリオは眉をひそめ、そのような熱意を目の当たりにしてゴンを見つめます。キルアも減速します。理由はわかりませんが、ゴンをほこりの中に残したくありません。

レオリオは大きなため息をついた後、大きな叫び声で壁に響き渡り、ほこりを落とし、レオリオはシャツを脱ぎます。これはどういうわけか何かをし、彼のザンボニは再び全速力で動き始めます。

レオリオがズームアウトすると、ゴンはザンボニをハイギアに戻します。キルアはゴンズスーツを着て続き、何が起こったのかについて信じられないほど混乱しています。それにもかかわらず、彼らは前進し続けます。

レオリオは突然のスピードでパックの真ん中に急いで行き、鎖で覆われたザンボニに乗っているクラピカの横に引き上げ、汗が体に滴り落ちました。レオリオはまた、そのような高速でザンボニスを制御することは非常に負担のかかる作業であるため、彼の体に汗が滴り落ちる。クラピカはレオリオに目を向け、裸の姿をとる。その光景はクラピカを…何か…彼が説明できない何かで満たす。

クラピカは、新しい感情に打ち勝ち、自分のシャツをはぎ取り、その下に別のシャツを見せます。レオリオは彼に微笑んで親指を立てますが、両手を使わずに機械を操作することは非常に危険であるため、すぐに手を下に戻してザンボニを制御します。

2人は隣り合って乗り、他のすべてのザンボニスはお互いの前で日光浴をしていると消えていくように見えます。クラピカは見渡すが、レオリオが彼を捕まえる前にすぐに彼の視線をそらす。数秒の沈黙の後、クラピカは話す勇気を集めます。

「すっごく…」彼は何か言いたいことを考えようとして、立ち去ります。さらに数秒間悩んだ後、彼は「なぜあなたはザンボニハンターになりたいのですか？」と思いつきます。

meow meow meow meeow meow meow meow meoeew meow meow meow meow meow meeeow meow meow meeow meow meow meow meow meeeowww meow meow mewowww meow meow emwwwo meow MEOW MEO WM EMWOOOWOOOWWWW EMOW EMW MEWO MEOOOOWWWWWW

レオリオは、彼のひどい、ひどい、本当に嫌な笑顔でニヤリと笑います。

「お金」と彼は言います、彼の目は貪欲と欲望で満たされました、しかし彼の目の空腹はそれが誰に向けられたのかクラピカに疑問を投げかけます。

「それでよろしいですか…あなたが望むすべてですか？」クラピカは、ピンクの赤面が頬をまぶしていると言います。

「あなたは私の…動機に疑問を持っていますか？」レオリオは、クラピカを上下に見ながら、魅惑的に言います。緊張は明白です。クラピカはより激しく赤面します。

「そして私がそうならどうしますか？」クラピカは、彼の視線で輝くテストステロンの挑戦を言います。レオリオは一瞬立ち止まり、にやにや笑いを浮かべます。

「まあ、あなたは正しいでしょう!!」彼は純粋な笑顔で言います。 「ザンボニの修理工になりたい！しかし、訓練はとても高価です…」彼は明らかに彼の悲劇的な、悲劇的なザンボニ関連の過去を思い出して、引きずります。 「しかし、私がザンボニハンターになれば、私は自分の免許証を売って、学校に行くのに十分な金持ちになることができます！」と彼は自分自身を指差して言います。

クラピカはショックで息を呑む。 「すごい、レオリオ」と彼は畏敬の念を抱いて言います。 「あなたはとてもいい人です！」

レオリオは自己満足の笑みを浮かべます。  
"もちろんそうよ！"しばらく一時停止した後、レオリオはクラピカに変わります。 「あなたはどうですか？なぜザンボニハンターになりたいのですか？」

以前は二人の男を取り巻いていたセクシーな緊張は何かに置き換えられました…純粋で混じりけのない血の欲望としてしか説明できない何か。 leorios subpar zamboniは恐怖でどもり、レオリオは自分が決して尋ねなかったことを望んでいることに気づきました。クラピカのヘッドライトが赤くなります。

「スパイダース。」クラピカは、彼の声は氷のように冷たいと言います。レオリオは混乱して見つめ、クラピカが続くのを待ちます。

dunnnn…..dunnnnnn…..dunnnnnnnnnnn……。 DUNN DUNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ダンドゥーンダンドゥーンダンドゥーンダンドゥーン……………。

「彼らは悪名高い泥棒です、あなたは彼らのことを聞いたことがありますか？彼らは…ザンボニスの幻影旅団と呼ばれています。彼らのザンボニのザンボニステッカーから彼らのメンバーを知ることができます。」レオリオはあえぎ、彼はそれらのことを聞いていました。彼らは悪名高い泥棒であり、ザンボニとザンボニの部品を左右に盗みました。クラピカは彼らとどのようなビジネスをしていましたか？

クラピカは続きます。 「そして、クルタレーサーのことを聞いたことがありますか？彼らは歴史上最も素晴らしいザンボニレーサーのチームであり、メンバー全員が世代を超えて受け継がれてきたルビーのヘッドライトを持っています。」レオリオはあえぎ、彼はそれらのことを聞いていました。彼らは歴史上最も素晴らしいレーサーのチームであり、すべて美しいルビーのヘッドライトを備えていました。クラピカは彼らとどのようなビジネスをしていましたか？

「クルタレーシングチームに残っているレーサーは私だけです。」クラピカは厳しく言います。 「ルビーのヘッドライト、それらはすべてザンボニスの幻影旅団によって盗まれました、私はそれを作った唯一の人でした。」クラピカは見下ろし、彼の悲劇的で悲劇的なザンボニ関連の裏話が彼に重くのしかかっています。 「彼らのザンボニスはすべて破壊され、ヘッドライトだけが生き残った。」

レオリオはクラピカの話を聞いた後、彼の口をじっと見つめます。彼はショック状態から逃れるために頭を振る。

「しかし…あなたのヘッドライト！以前は赤くなかったのですか？」レオリオの質問。

「いいえ」とクラピカは同意します。「レーシングモードに入ると赤くなるだけです。」  
クラピカの悲劇的な悲劇的なザンボニ関連の裏話が明らかにされた後、レオリオとクラピカは沈黙の中で一緒に乗りました、レオリオは彼の隣の明らかにトラウマを抱えた男に何を言うべきか少し確信がありませんでした。レオリオは代わりに先に焦点を合わせ、サトッツの超高速ザンボニを探します。彼はかろうじて遠くでそれを理解することができません。

レオリオは、彼の視線に会うために頭を向けるクラピカに最後の一見を与えます。彼らのアイコンタクトを共有する瞬間はとてもいっぱいです…レオリオはそれをかろうじて我慢できず、恐れから目をそらします。何を恐れる？彼は質問します。彼自身の欲望？彼の情熱？彼はそれを理解するための脳力を今のところ知りませんし、持っていません。ザンボニを操作するには、十分な精神的注意が必要です。

クラピカは目の前の道路に視線を戻し、道路から目をそらさないように精神的に叱責します。彼はザンボニ関連の事故に巻き込まれるためだけにここまで来たわけではありません。

二人は続けて、最後の欲望に満ちた交換の後、お互いを見るのを恐れすぎました。クラピカは、ついに何かが現れたときに、何か、他に焦点を当てるものを望んでいます。

小さな男が彼らの前に乗ると、クラピカは驚いています。彼は自分よりも愚かな散髪と悪いスタイルの人を見つけるとは思っていなかったからです。しかし、ここに彼はいた。

男は彼の栄光、醜いボブの髪、愚かな黄色のスカーフ、そして嫌なピンクの帽子（？）をすべて通り過ぎました。しかし、それはその男にとって最大の目障りではありませんでした。クラピカは、他のユーザーに対する彼の優位性を主張するためにオペレーターがシックスピンを行うことを決定したのと同じように、マンザンボニを見下ろしました。クラピカは息を呑んだ。スピンがとても病気で少し怖かっただけでなく、男がザンボニを飾った方法を垣間見たからだ。

厄介な厄介な男の側にザンボニは旗を掛けました。クラピカは旗を睨みつけ、蜘蛛を見るとほぼ同じくらいの怒りに満ちていた。そこで、厄介な男は赤い旗を掲げ、青いXと星がXに点在していました。その男…忌まわしい男…彼は…クラピカは病気になるでしょう。彼がいた…

dunnnn…..dunnnnnn…..dunnnnnnnnnnn……。 DUNN DUNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ダンドゥーンダンドゥーンダンドゥーンダンドゥーン……………。

南軍。

クラピカはショックと怒りでブレーキを踏んだ。レオリオは、なぜクラピカが突然衰弱するのか疑問に思って驚いたように見えました。レオリオは彼の視線を追い、見ました…男としてコスプレしている無毛のネズミであったに違いありません。

それからレオリオは見下ろしました、そして一瞬、ネズミの男を、信じられないほど、また完璧にチューニングされたザンボニ排気管に賞賛します。レオリオはほとんど純粋な満足感で口笛を吹いた。くそーそれは素晴らしい排気管でした。

しかし、レオリオは少し注意を向け、その瞬間、クラピカとほぼ同じくらいおびえていました。あのネズミ男。彼は？彼はできませんでした…いいえ、彼らは彼のような人をザンボニハンター試験に決して入れませんでした。

レオリオは別の見方をしました、そしてそれは日として明白でした。あの男…彼は…

ノルウェイジアン。

レオリオは、同じショックでうなずいたクラピカにギャップを作った。

クラピカは落ち着きを取り戻すのにさらに1秒かかり、ガスを激しく叩いてザンボニを問題の男性のところまで引き上げました。

男はクラピカを見渡して眉をひそめた。

「私のハンター試験であなたがしているような醜い小さなイケメンは何ですか？」彼はレイバンを引き下げて尋ねた。

クラピカは赤く見えました。文字通り。彼のザンボニヘッドライトは、不吉な血の赤い光でホール全体を洗いました。金髪を取り巻くザンボニの多くは止まり、クラピカの激しい怒りの前にいるというストレスのためにエンジンが壊れました。

レオリオは彼のザンボニの吃音を感じ、すぐに彼のかかとをザンボニの側面に激しく蹴りました。それは強くて筋肉質で、彼のヒットを奪うことができました。彼は続けるためにそれを必要としていました。彼はクラピカを放っておくことができませんでした…彼らが共有した深いつながりではありませんでした。

クラピカがポックルに近づくにつれて、廊下全体が恐怖で震えました。 pokkleは、どちらのペアにも見られる恐怖の単一の斑点ではなく、ゲイの男性を目の前で見ました。

「ゲイの男の子、私の邪魔にならないように」とポックルは言います。彼の顔はクラピカのヘッドライトとほぼ同じくらい赤いです。クラピカのヘッドライトはさらに赤く光ります。

クラピカは怒りを持って叫び、肩をつかむために手を伸ばします。 pokkleは信じられないほど気分を害しているように見えますが、同性愛者が接触によって彼に渡されるという純粋な恐怖から抜け出すことはありません。

クラピカは、彼の小さな、小さな、鳥のような腕のすべての力を使って、ポックルを拾い上げ、彼を押します。ハード。

ポックルは転倒し、ザンボニの横を必死にかじりながら転倒します。彼は全力でつかみ、クラピカの冷たく容赦のない目を凝視します。 pokkleは、彼の最後の瞬間がこの金髪のゲイの子供を見るのに費やされることを理解しています。彼は眉をひそめる。これが彼の人生の始まりです。

pokkleはハンドルをつかもうとしますが、彼の手はハンドルに手を伸ばすとかろうじてブラシをかけます。恐怖は彼の存在の奥深くまで及んでいます。これらは彼の最後の瞬間かもしれません。彼はハンター試験に合格するつもりはなかった。ハンドルを握ることができなければ、彼はこの廊下を離れることはありません。

自分が持っていることすら知らなかった強さを使って、ポックルは自分自身をgrまで持ち上げました  
ザンボニの車輪をab。彼の視力は衰え、すべてがぼやけていました。半意識状態で、ポックルは全力でギアを変え、ザンボニを遅くするために何かをしようとしました。これは危険にさらされていた彼の人生でした。

ザンボニはギアを切り替え、ポックルはもう少し椅子に身を寄せました。彼は生き残った。彼はそれを成し遂げようとしていた。彼は生きるつもりだった。

純粋な喜びのそれらの瞬間に、pokkleは致命的な間違いをしました。彼は見渡して、クラピカの怒った灰色の目に会いました。それらの容赦のない目。 pokkleは知っていました。そして彼は受け入れた。彼の人生は終わった。

クラピカの鎖でつながれた手がポックルをつかみ、ハンドルからそれを締めます。ある瞬間、ポックルが宙に浮いた。クラピカは彼の唯一のライフラインであり、彼の唯一の救世主である。そして次に、彼は無重力です。落下。地面にすばやく目を向けると、信じられないほどの速度で彼に向かって走っています。ポックルは目を閉じて、どんな神にでも祈りを捧げます。彼は神が許してくださることを祈っています。

「やった！」背中が冷たいコンクリートの床にぶつかると、ポックルが声をかけます。そして彼は去った。ほこりに変わった。  
クラピカは砂の山をかろうじて振り返り、ピンクの帽子がその上にひらひらと舞い降ります。  
ゴン、キルア、レオリオ、クラピカはすべて続き、ついにトンネルの終わりに到達します。何百もの階段が彼らの前に迫っています。レオリオは一目で少し緑色に変わり、彼の退屈でひどい、良いザンボニは彼がそれに近づくと警鐘を鳴らします。

ゴンとキルアはお互いに向きを変え、微笑み、そして彼らのザンボニスを以前よりもさらに高いギアに入れ、他の競争に先んじてレースをします。

クラピカはふたりに微笑み、頭を慌てて振る。彼がその朝会った彼の2人の子供はついに巣を去っています。彼のザンボニは階段を上るときに愛情を込めて喉を鳴らします。クラピカは階段の飛行の初めに少し混乱しますが、彼は信じられないほど経験豊富で責任あるザンボニのオペレーターであるため、すぐに落ち着きとリズムを取り戻します。単純な階段の飛行で彼を止めることはできなかった。

彼は、レオリオがそこにいないことに気付く前に、彼のそばにあるレオリオの今までにない存在に頭を向けます。クラピカはあえぎ、彼の心臓が喉に潜んでいるのを感じます。レオリオ！彼はどこへ行ったのか。クラピカは、輝く鎧を着た騎士なしでは生きられませんでした…彼はどこにいましたか？

クラピカは頭を振り回してレオリオを見つけ、階段の一番下で立ち往生し、ザンボニは何度も何度も下の段に走り、それを補うことはできませんでした。クラピカの心はこの男への憧れに満ちています…彼は感情を正確に置くことはできませんが、それが一生続くことを深く知っています。

彼はザンボニを自動操縦に向け、椅子の中で完全に向きを変えてレオリオに向かいます。 （家でこれを試さないでください!!!!それは信じられないほど危険でほとんど不可能です!!!!クラピカとこのficの誰もがザンボニの専門家です）。レオリオは彼の目に恐怖を抱いて彼を見上げます。

"番号！！"レオリオが呼びかけ、彼の醜いスライムのような声が部屋全体に響き渡る。 「これまでに達成しました。今は終わらない！」

クラピカの視界は一瞬ぼやけ、彼が彼の下のゴミ屋敷を見下ろすとすぐに涙が瞬きます。

「このようにレオリオを終わらせることはありません！」クラピカがコールバックします。 「確認します！」

クラピカの手が震え、頭が回転しています。彼のザンボニは階段を上っていきます。彼はトップに近づき、レオリオは遠ざかっています。

「クラピカ、何ができるの？」レオリオは、クラピカの視線から離れて言います。 「私をここに置いておいてください。」彼は言います。

クラピカは苦悩の叫び声を聞きますが、それが終わった直後まで彼からそれを認識しません。これはこのように終わらないでしょう。できません。今日は特別だからです。今日は…

「レオリオを救おう！」クラピカは「バレンタインデーだから！この特別な神聖な日に恋人たちを引き離すことはできません！」

レオリオは息を呑む、そして彼はほんの一瞬ほとんどかわいいが、それからクラピカは彼を見て彼の口の中で少し嘔吐する。

「...そのバレンタインデー？」レオリオは静かで希望に満ちた声で尋ねます。クラピカはうなずき、レオリオに向かってビームダウンします。突然、答えは彼に明らかです。

クラピカの視界は、レーシングモードに入ると赤くなります。すぐに、クラピカは椅子のすぐ下でバランスをとる小さな容器を緩めます。彼は唇を少し集中して噛み、ザンボニのバランスを保ちながら、ホールドでエースを明らかにするのに苦労しました。クラピカはなんとかかろうじて適切な座位に戻り、胸の近くでチェーンを握り締めると胸が震えます。

落ち着きを取り戻すと、クラピカは深呼吸をし、レオリオと目を合わせ、究極の攻撃を解き放ちます。彼のチェーンはレオリオのザンボニを包み込み、フロントバンパーとステアリングホイールでつかみます。レオリオの口は、彼の金髪の救世主に対する衝撃と絶対的な崇拝に満ちています。

チェーンがぴんと張られると、ガタガタと音がします。クラピカのザンボニは、今や牽引しなければならない巨大な重量に慣れていないため、激しくピクピクします。クラピカはレオリオに向かって潜んでおり、必死になって彼のザンボニ、椅子、鎖などをつかみます。しかし、彼の指は空気だけをつかみます。クラピカが落ちています。

クラピカは彼の上の天井を見て、彼の髪の毛を顔に運びながら、彼のそばで空気が泡立てるのを感じます。彼はその瞬間に無重力を感じ、空中を滑空します。彼は洞窟の天井を横切って屈折するかすかな赤い光を見つけることができます。なんて美しい光景、なんて美しい色。

クラピカは彼の両親、彼の友人、彼の敵のことを考えています。彼はレオリオのことを考えています。すべてを当然のことと思って、時間を適切に費やさなかったのは、なんてばかだったのでしょう。

彼は無力だと感じますが、彼は平和を感じます。

クラピカは腰で彼をつかむ固い手で彼の眩暈から振り払われます。驚いたことに、彼は頭を振り返り、髪の毛が彼と彼の救い主の両方の目を叩きました。

レオリオは少しひるむが、クラピカに微笑む。間違いなく、それは素敵な笑顔ではなく、決してセクシーでも魅力的でもありません。それは嫌で陰謀であり、彼をネズミのように見せます。でもクラピカが大好きなのはレオリオです。そして、それはバレンタインデーです。

「それはバレンタインデーです。」レオリオは、クラピカの目の美しい色のプールを深く見つめていると言います。 「恋人同士を切り離すことはできません。  
彼の美しく神聖な日。」

クラピカは、すべてのニューロンが満たされるまで、すべての細胞が振動するまで、喜びが彼の体を通り抜けるのを感じます。クラピカは、醜い男の肩に頭を埋めながら、レオリオの周りに腕を包み込みます。それはバレンタインデーです、そして彼は無事です。

クラピカは、人生でこれまで以上に幸せに感じ、レーシングモードを解除します。

レオリオ・ザンボニは再び前に飛び出し、彼のエンジンはこれまで以上に速く回転し、より多くの音を立てています。レオリオは恋人をしっかりと握っているので、クラピカは脱落する心配はまったくありません。そのバレンタインの日、それらを分離することはできません。

突然、leorios zamboniは大きな悲鳴を上げ、これまで人間や機械が聞いたことのない戦いの叫びを上げ、最初の一歩を踏み出しました。そして2番目。そして3番目。そして4番目。そして5番目。そして6番目。そして7番目。そして8番目。 9番目のステップをスキップして、直接10番目に進みます。そしてそれは11番目に登ります。そして12番目。それから13番目そして14番目そして15番目と16番目。バレンタインデーに2人の恋人の力によって運ばれるこのザンボニを止めることはできません。

さらに多くのステップを経て、レオリオとクラピカが階段の一番上に到着します。彼らは敷居を越え、ドアは彼らの後ろでバタンと閉まり、内部の部屋に残っているすべての人を閉じ込めます。

クラピカはレオリオを鼻で鳴らし、レオリオは愛情を込めて頭をなでます。

「自分のザンボニに戻らせてね」彼は言います、そして彼のザンボニは前に進みます、彼のザンボニをクラピカに取り付けるチェーンは今たるんで床を引きずっています。クラピカはレオリオに最後の圧迫を与え、レオリオは静かに笑いながら、小さくてはるかに魅力的な男性を拾い上げ、自分のザンボニ席に安全に戻します。クラピカはレオリオ・ザンボニからチェーンをすばやく開梱し、将来使用するためにボックスに戻します。

彼はレオリオ、彼のレオリオを振り返り、そして微笑みます。そのバレンタインデー。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx taemin hope you enjoyed! sarhangee mi amigo!!!
> 
> updates wednesdays


End file.
